ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Galloping Ghoul
Not to be confused with Galloping Ghoul from Ecto-3 Vehicle The Galloping Ghoul is a two armed and six legged minor ghost who often is a precursor to a major paranormal event. Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 3 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 1 Stream *'When Hit:' See When Trapped. *'When Trapped:' Each Ghostbuster adjacent to this Galloping Ghoul gets Slimed, then place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' Moves 2 spaces in a random direction *'Special:' When two Galloping Ghouls occupy the same space, remove both from the scenario, and then one Ghost from outside the scenario with the next highest Class enters the space. Galloping Ghoul+Galloping Ghoul=Gruesome Twosome or other Ghost higher than Class 1. Impossible Mode Side A *'To Hit:' 3 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 1 Stream *'When Hit:' See When Trapped. *'When Trapped:' Each Ghostbuster adjacent to ANY Galloping Ghoul gets Slimed, then place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' EVERY Galloping Ghoul moves 2 spaces in a random direction *'Special:' When two Galloping Ghouls occupy the same space, remove both from the scenario, and then one Ghost from outside the scenario with the next highest Class enters the space. Galloping Ghoul+Galloping Ghoul=Gruesome Twosome or other Ghost higher than Class 1. Side B These Class 1 ectoplasmic ghosts often appear during a significant surge in Psychokinetic energy. They can be harbingers of a potentially calamitous paranormal event. Skittish and unpredictable by nature, simple application of a proton stream is usually effective. However, upon impact of positively charged ions, ectoplasm is dispersed in all directions. Keep a safe distance when engaging. Operations and Field Manual The Galloping Ghoul is a Class 1 Ghost and rather easy to hit, needing only a 3 or higher on your Proton Roll. Since it only takes 1 Stream to trap this Ghost, the first Proton Stream that hits it triggers its "When Trapped" ability. When it's trapped, each Ghostbuster who is adjacent to this Ghost gets Slimed! If you miss this Ghost with your Proton Stream, it flees in a random direction. Roll the Movement Die and reference the PKE Meter to determine that direction. Be careful when Galloping Ghouls are near each other. If they end up occupying the same space, they merge, are removed from the game, and are replaced with a higher-class Ghost from outside the scenario. Thomas, Scott (2015). Ghostbusters: The Board Game, p. 18. Cryptozoic Entertainment, Lake Forest CA USA. Classification The Galloping Ghoul is a Class 1 ectoplasmic ghost. Trivia *The Galloping Ghoul originates from Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters toyline. It first came with the Ecto-3 Vehicle. Appearances *Cryptozoic Entertainment **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Game GallopingGhoulTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card GallopingGhoulTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card ImpossibleModeGallopingGhoul01.jpg|Impossible Mode Ghost Card ImpossibleModeGallopingGhoul02.jpg|Impossible Mode Ghost Card GallopingGhoulTheBoardGame04.jpg|Front of Figure GallopingGhoulTheBoardGame05.jpg|Side of Figure GallopingGhoulTheBoardGame06.jpg|Back of Figure Promotion GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc05.png|From Introduction Video GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsGalloping-Ghouls.png|3d rendering of group of the Galloping Ghouls GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc06.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 Galloping Ghouls GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc06updated.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 Galloping Ghouls updated by staff GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc07.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 "Impossible Mode" Galloping Ghouls Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 1